Mafalda has a save percentage of $0.738$ so far this hockey season. Last season, her save percentage was $0.585$. How much has Mafalda's save percentage improved?
Answer: Current season's save percentage $-$ last season's save percentage $=$ amount of improvement. $\begin{matrix} &&&&\\ &{0}.&7&3&8\\ -&{0}.&5&8&5\\ \hline &{0}.&1&5&3\\ \end{matrix}$ ${0}-{0}={0}$ Mafalda's save percentage improved by $0.153$.